The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevators, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for summoning elevator cars within an elevator system.
Existing elevator systems allow a user to submit a mobile elevator call request (e.g., a hall call or a destination call) using a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone, smart watch, tablet, etc.). There is a potential risk for both intentional and unintentional overuse of the system that may flood the elevator system with too many mobile elevator call requests, which would make efficiently operating the elevator system difficult. A system to prevent abusive use of the mobile elevator call requests is greatly desired.